Take It Out On Me
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: "If you need me, then you have me."


**Songs I listened to while writing this one shot: **

_Closer - King of Leons_

_Gods and Monsters - Lana Del Rey_

_Take It Out On Me - Florida Georgia Line _

_**Smut Alert! Enjoy :)**_

What an asshole! What an asshole!" Caroline thought to herself as she paced back and forth. Her fingers tangling in her blonde curls. After everything they've been through, all the obstacles they have overcome and long journey to be reunited, he still left her. Tyler breaking his sirebond was a blessing and curse. Though he was now free to have a mind of his own and able to be with Caroline again, it almost became his new obsession and he suddenly wanted to help all the other hybrids seek their freedom as well. She admired what he was doing but at the same with all they have gone through, she thought this was just the last step until they could finally be together but things didn't go according to plan as he was now never home. He ran off to the Appalachians to assist other hybrids but in result he left Caroline behind, again. She begged him to stay and if anyone knows Caroline Forbes, they know she does not beg. She put herself out there for someone she thought loved her but clearly she was mistaken. Caroline was always the one who got the short end of the stick, she was never first in anyone's eyes not her mom, Elena, Matt or her own boyfriend and she was getting sick of it. Sick of always being the loyal friend but never getting loyalty in return, holding back her needs for the sake of her friends as they put their needs before her, she had enough. Tyler's departure was the straw that broke the camel's back. Sadness quickly turned into anger and vengeance as she continued to think about Tyler, any thought of him made her more enraged. She wanted him to feel what she felt, to feel abandoned and hurt by someone you thought cared about you, to feel like the second choice. The constant emotional thoughts fogged Caroline's mind as she made her way to the mansion, _his_ mansion.

Klaus being the opposite of what Caroline considered friend is what surprised her as she drove to his home. Chills crept up her spine when she came face to face with the wooden door, not really knowing why or what made her choose her as her last resort. Whether she liked to admit it or not, Klaus was surprisingly there for her when she had no one else to turn to. Though he caused havoc within her group of friends, he never failed to show his hints of humanity to Caroline. With his feelings for her being plainly obvious they were mostly always used against him, it became clear that she is his weakness. Having feelings for the hybrid of any kind was a negative, but it was his persistence that intrigued Caroline. No one has ever chased after her, fought for affections or at all, it was that craving she desired and only he could provide. As the years went on and the problems in the small town increased, the stronger her feelings for him grew but of course she would never act on them, until now. "No, no this is wrong." Caroline said to herself as she continued to pace back and forth in front of the mansion door. Her being here, her reasoning for being here was all wrong and as hard as she tried to run back home, her feet would not listen to her mind. Caroline always knew her conscience would be the death of her, keep her back from doing what she needed to do and this was one of those times. She needed an escape, a distraction from everything and everyone, from her sadness which once again formed into rage as Tyler's words repeated in her head. "This is my priority Care. I'm sorry, I have to do this." His priority wasn't her even though he was hers, he left after she begged him to stay and walked out without even a last glance. With all the memories coming back, Caroline remembered why she was here; if Tyler can hurt her without a blink then why can't she do the same and what better way than seeking help from the source of the situation? Deep down Caroline knew this was one of the most immature decisions she has ever made but at this point she didn't care. She needed a distraction and Klaus was the only one who would and could give her just that. Caroline harshly gulped before finally ringing the doorbell; anxiety overpowering every other emotion. Patiently waiting for a reply was making Caroline more flustered, for the longer he didn't answer the longer she would have time to rethink her decision. "This is ridiculous." Caroline huffed to herself as she began to walk off until her actions were halted by the sound of the door opening. As she slowly turned around she immediately made eye contact with the flustered looking hybrid. The sight of him dressed in a black Henley with matching black jeans and his golden curls perfectly in place made Caroline gasp in shock and appreciation. Not that this is the first time she's ever seen him but, this night in particular made her look at everything differently.

"See something you like, love?" Klaus asked, making it obvious to Caroline that her eyes wandered longer then she had planned. Caroline cleared her throat as she walked back onto the porch.

"You can't hear your own doorbell?" Caroline asked.

"I was kinda in the middle of something actually." He cheekily responded as he stepped to the side and gestured for Caroline to enter his home. She gave him a slight smirk before accepting his invitation, brushing his shoulder as she made her way inside. Caroline admired the beauty of the mansion, for she hasn't been here since The Mikealson Family's ball, a night that she tried but will never forget. There were a few new arrangements such as a new chandelier, new amber wood staircase and new tile flooring but all in all the mansion was just as extravagant as she remembered. As she also remembered walking in looking like a true Cinderella from head to toe, his admiring eyes glued to her from the moment she walked in to the moment she left. The way he held her as they sashayed across the dance floor, his blue orbs never losing contact with hers and she had to admit it to herself, she never felt more beautiful than on that night. Klaus made her feel beautiful, confident, sexy and strong; all the characteristics that she never associated with herself with until he stumbled into her life. Everything about Klaus made her feel and think things that she knew she shouldn't and she would never act on, til now.

"As much as I enjoy your presence, may I ask what brings you here, love?" Klaus's voice interrupting Caroline's thoughts, for a minute she did forget that he was standing behind her. She swiftly turned around to meet his intense gaze; if looks could kill she'd be dead. His eyes never left hers as if he was trying to deeply look into her soul, to find out why she was here without her having to say a word. The intimidating gaze made Caroline feel subconscious as her eyes met her feet. "What am I doing here?" she thought to herself. Drunk on emotions is what drove her into the position she's in now. Wanting to feel better, needing to let her anger out in the only way she could think of but, this was wrong. The whole situation. Even though Klaus isn't exactly her best friend, she can't do this to him. All the times she used his affections for her against him in the past made her sick to her stomach, seeing the hurt in his eyes each time even when he tried to disguise it made her heart unexpectedly ache. She can't go through with it. Caroline slowly looked up at Klaus's awaiting glare, nervously biting her lip.

"I…I…I don't know what I'm doing here." Caroline finally spoke. "I should go." She whispered under her breath. Klaus's eyes softened as he took in the sight in front of him. Caroline began to walk pass him but her actions were stopped with the feeling of Klaus's large hand lightly gripping her arm. Shock was written all over Caroline's face as she turned back towards him. His bold action took her by surprise, as well as the burning electricity traveling through her body just from his touch. No one has ever made her feel this nervous but excited all at once. It was like a never ending emotional rollercoaster with Klaus and she wasn't expecting it to end anytime soon. Not sure how to comprehend the emotion on her face, Klaus let go of her arm.

"You clearly came here for something." Klaus softly stated. Caroline attempted to open her mouth to protest but decided not to. "Why don't I make you a drink and we can talk about it." Klaus said as he walked her over to his den.

Caroline cleared her throat. "There's nothing to talk about." She said as she took a seat on the velvet couch. Klaus gave her an amusing look as he poured the alcohol in a two glasses. Saying he could read her like an open book was an understatement, sometimes it even shocked him that he knew her so well. He replied with a smirk making Caroline roll her eyes in annoyance, she forgot how much he got under her skin. He walked back over to the couch and was caught off guard by Caroline's quick retrieval of the glass full of liquor. She finished it in one gulp, not even an ounce of burning sensation on her face, leaving Klaus quite impressed.

"Nothing to talk about, huh?" He mocked, clearly amused which he was rewarded with an annoyed glare from the blonde. Caroline held her glass out to him, hinting that she wants another one. "Let me guess, trouble in paradise?" Klaus asked as he took the glass from her hand. Caroline's blue eyes widened at his words. To her knowledge, Klaus wasn't exactly aware of Tyler's recent activities but knowing Klaus she was probably wrong. Caroline (and everyone else in the Mystic Falls Scooby Gang) knew about Klaus's feelings towards her so it's no surprise that he's taken interest in her relationship status, though for a man of his "maturity" it's quite childish but nonetheless flattering.

"Well, that's not really your business." She responded as she pushed her blonde curls behind her ear and shifted in her seat.

"Well, actually with your surprising appearance at my home with quite the angry aura kinda does make it my business don't you think , love?" He sassed back as he poured more of the brown liquid into her awaiting glass, causing Caroline to involuntarily grin. She did quite enjoy the small banters with him, though she would never admit that out loud. Klaus made his way back over to the couch, handing the blonde beauty her drink, this time she didn't gulp it down, she didn't even take a sip of it, she just stared at the glass as if something was really on her mind. Klaus's face softened as he observed her actions, not really knowing what to do or say. "Caroline…" He finally said causing her to finally blink out of her thoughts to make eye contact with him. "I know I'm not exactly your ideal BFF but, clearly there's something on your mind and clearly you want to talk about it or else you wouldn't be here." Her eyes slightly widened but she quickly looked away from his gaze since as always, he was right. Caroline's head shot up with the feeling of Klaus's hand hesitantly touch her cheek. Her first instinct was to pull away but for some reason her features softened and she relaxed her cheek into his hand. His thumb caressed her cheek softly. "Look at me Caroline." Klaus softly demanded, their blue eyes making intense contact with each other as Caroline tried fighting back the tears that were begging to seep down. "What did he do?" He whispered. Caroline partially stunned by his accurate assumption that this has to do with Tyler. Caroline turned her face out of his hand as she stood and began to nervously pace back and forth.

"How do you always do that?" She shakily asked. Klaus's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "How do you always know what's going on with me even when I don't? How do you know me so well when we're barely even friends? I mean, you seem to know me better than people I've known my entire life!" Caroline was now yelling. All the emotions rushing to her head, at this point there was no holding back. Klaus just stood there, basically speechless as she continued her rant. "I...I didn't even say anything was wrong but you just knew, and you knew who it was about! If this was me and Elena it would've probably taken her a miracle to even suspect anything was wrong." Klaus lightly chuckled at her last comment, making his ego grow at the thought of him basically being the one who knows her best. "Yes okay! Something is wrong, I'm pissed and yes it's because I'm having trouble in paradise! Are you happy now?" Caroline finishes as she finally sits back down, a loud sigh escaping her lips as she frustratingly combs her hair back with her fingers.

"This wasn't exactly something I wanted to be right about Caroline." He claimed as he sat in the chair in front of her.

"Yeah right. You've been waiting for Tyler to screw up this whole time, well congratulations! It finally happened, he's a thing of the past." Caroline began. "I'm sick and tired of being the loyal one and not receiving it in return. Everyone that I thought cared about me always put themselves or Elena before my and what do I do? Continue to let it happen, I at least thought I had Tyler on my side but he was just the last straw, he was the breaking point!" Caroline stopped herself as she remembered who she's venting to. Concern was written all over Klaus's face, making Caroline more nervous than she realized. "I shouldn't be telling you all of this." She said under her breath. Klaus placed his hand on her making Caroline drag her hand back out of reflex. Even with her abrupt action, Klaus never broke eye contact with her, the electricity she felt just from his gaze made her insides feel like jello as her mind registered her main reasoning for coming here.

"Why did you come _here_ Caroline?" He softly asked with an emphasis on "here" as he placed his hand back on hers and this time she didn't pull away. She hesitated for awhile, nervously looking down at her feet and biting her lip. Sometimes being around Klaus made her feel like a shy middle schooler, she just couldn't explain the obvious effect he has on her.

"I came here because….because…" She began. She finally looked back up at him, pulling a strand of her golden locks behind her ear. Everything was now being placed on the table, there's no point in holding back now. "Because out of everyone I could think of, you are the only one who's never let me down." Klaus's eyes widen with her confession. Caroline removes her hand from under his to place it on top as she begins caressing it, feeling deep comfort with just the slightest touch from him. She doesn't even realize what she's doing as her slim fingers run across his jaw, his stubble tickling her skin and his eyes completely glaze over with the unexpected contact.

"What are you doing?" He asks softly as he leans in closer.

"I don't know." Caroline honestly answered. She has no idea what has gotten into her. She wants Klaus to be the distraction from all the hurt she's been feeling lately but she couldn't go through with using him especially for clearly knowing how he feels about her. Caroline still isn't sure how she feels about Klaus herself but she didn't want to find out like this, it just didn't feel right. She finally moves her hand from his face. "I should go." She stands up and attempts to leave. Klaus rushes to the front door to stop her from going any further. He turns her around so her back was now against the door as he placed his arms on both sides of her, trapping her.

"Caroline…"

"No. Klaus let me go please." She begged. He clearly wasn't going to move, at least not without a good explanation first. "Klaus, I can't do this. I can't use you." She softly responds back. Klaus clearly caught off guard by her outburst

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to forget about all this, to forget about Tyler and I want you to be the one to help me with that, to be my distraction. But I can't, I can't use you. It just wouldn't be right." Caroline finished her ramble, wanting Klaus to know what she meant without her actually saying it.

His features soften as puts one arm down. Caroline thought he was going to let her go but was surely mistaken as he put a strand of her hair behind her ear to expose her angelic face. He leans in closer, as he looks down at her. "Caroline…" He begins. "I don't care what the reasoning is or why, if you want me in anyway you don't have to ask or explain. I'm already yours." He whispered that last part, making Caroline's breath hitch, she wasn't 100% surprised by his words but she wasn't exactly expecting to hear them either. Their lips were inches from each other and just the smallest movement would connect them in the way Caroline could only dream of. She wanted this, she needed this but she couldn't do this to him because she knows she would feel guilty afterwards even if he says he's okay with it. Klaus lifts Caroline's hand above her head.

"Klaus, wha-" She was cut off with the feeling of his lips on her neck. She couldn't deny how amazing it felt, his lips on her skin, biting and sucking. Her primal needs taking over as she rolls her neck to give him easier access as her eyes slowly close from the pleasure. "Klaus...I can't,,,It's not fair to you…" She says in between moans. She gasp as he uses his human teeth to nip at the sensitive spot just under her ear. Realizing he found her sweet spot, Klaus continued to tease that spot with his teeth and tongue causing the volume of Caroline's moans to increase. She was so into the moment she didn't even realize he loosened his grip on her wrist to take her jacket off.

"You know what isn't fair? You even letting me touch you like this after everything that has happened. If you need me, then you have me.." He breathed against her skin. Caroline simply and unconsciously nodded as he lead her back to the couch. Klaus doesn't waste anytime as he pulls her to his chest and their lips collide. It was the most euphoric feeling Caroline has ever endured, going against all her expectations. The pressure of the kiss causing Caroline to moan, leaving a pathway for Klaus's awaiting tongue to her mouth. As the kiss deepened, he brought her down to lay on the velvet couch, him hovering his body over hers. Caroline moaned as she felt his hard shaft against her stomach as he grind his hips to hers. His hungry hands instantly slip into her black lace panties. He rubbed her covered area enough to feel how ready she was for him. The surprising insertion of his finger caused Caroline to gasp and soon formed into moans as he began plunging in and out of her.

"Mhmm….ahh…" Caroline moaned as she grinded her hips against his skillful hand. The feeling of his finger inside her and his lips on her neck was driving Caroline mad with pure pleasure. She feels his finger slowly leaving her body causing a small whimper from her lips. She stops his hand from moving. "No, don't stop. please…." She begged. He smirks at her desperation and continues, he could be such a tease.

"You like that don't you?" He whispered in her ear. "Me fucking you with my finger. Getting you all nice and wet for me." Caroline harshly bit her lip to stifle the moans that were desperate to escape her lips, feeling herself get more wet from his dirty words. "Say it Caroline. Say you want me." Too consumed by the pleasure, Caroline ignores his plea and continues to rock against his hand. "Say it or I'll stop." She huffs at him, clearly annoyed with his bipolar dominating persona right now.

"Klaus...please…" She tries to find the friction again but he stops her and attempts to remove his hand til he's haulted by her again. "Okay, okay! I do want this but me and Tyler…"

"Tyler Lockwood is a thing of the past. You said so yourself. And should I be a tad offended that you're thinking about him while with me?" He asks with a devilish smirk.

She lightly grins. "I wasn't, I just can't seem to shake my guilt and technically we didn't break up…" She trails off.

"You're not doing anything wrong. He gave up on you. Left you. One thing you should know about me Caroline is that that's something I will never do." Klaus says in a serious tone. She stares into his blue orbs for awhile and she has honestly never put so much trust in anyone before. This was happening and no way in hell was she stopping it. She moves his hand back to its previous location in between her legs.

"I want you." She seductively whispers in his ear, He gives her a wide grin before aggressively kissing her lips. They both moaned in appreciation, they have both waited for this to happen longer than they would want to admit but now that it's finally here, there's no looking back. Caroline's adventurous hands tug at his Henley desperate to touch all of him. Klaus obliges and detaches from her mouth exposing his bare tone body as Caroline quickly slipped off her summer dress, showing off her matching black undergarments. Klaus's hungry eyes trying to take in all her beauty, she was everything he imagined and more. "What?" She softly asked making Klaus realize maybe he was staring longer than planned. "Klaus?"

"You're just...you're just beautiful." He simply said before attaching his lips to hers again. Caroline couldn't help but smile into it, the way he made her feel was unreal, almost like a dream she never wanted to wake up from. Klaus began kissing down her neck to the valley of her breasts.

"Ahh...Klaus." Caroline softly moaned as she laced her fingers through his golden curls, harshly tugging from the sensation of his lips roughly kissing her skin. He quickly removes her panties and kisses down her stomach. As much as Caroline wanted to look at him in between her legs, the sensation was too intoxicating and her eyes involuntarily closed.

"Look at me, Caroline." Klaus softly demands and her eyes shoot open but almost close again as he begins to kiss her sex. She throws her head back against the couch's pillow, getting lost in everything that is Klaus.

"Oh my god...don't stop." She moaned her hips bucked up to his talented tongue her slim fingers once again finding home in his curls as she pushed him against her for she felt herself close to her first orgasm. With one more loud moan, Caroline came undone, feeling relaxed but not fully satisfied. She eagerly motioned for Klaus to come back up her body and instantly trapped him in a hot kiss, getting more aroused from the taste of herself on his lips. Klaus expertly unclasps her bra, the moment the straps are down Caroline throws it across the room, eager for him to be inside of her. Her quick hands already undid his belt and unzipped his jeans within seconds.

"Well, someone's eager." Klaus mocked.

"Not the time Klaus." Caroline huffed but then bit her lip knowing how much Klaus loved when she did that. He caught her bottom lip in between his human teeth causing Caroline to moan. Klaus quickly slips out of his jeans and boxers. Caroline's eyes grew as she observed his impressive size, she's in for quite the ride. She instantly grips his member, rubbing up and down.

"Fuck...Caroline, don't do that...unless you want me to cum before I even enter you." Klaus groans making Caroline instantly stop her actions, making both of them lightly giggle. "Already so wet for me, love." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Always." She replied and with that he slammed inside of her tight hole with no warning. He allowed her to adjust to his size before she nodded, giving him permission to move. Their movements aren't calculated as they begin to move as one but nothing else mattered in this moment but each other, "Oh my...Klaus." Caroline moaned as she kissed his neck, her nails raking down his back with each rough thrust. He really was being her distraction. Caroline forgot why she came here in the first place, forgot about Tyler and her dumb friends. Nothing else was important than what was happening right now, being in this intimate setting Klaus. Though she's never really thought about how she feels about him, the passion they share as they make love was enough for her to realize that whatever they have for each other is not one sided, that maybe just maybe, they could explore their "relationship" more.

"Fuck, you're so tight, you're so beautiful." Klaus said as he kissed her. He couldn't believe the girl he's been pining for all these years is finally letting him be intimate with her, he needed her to know how beautiful she is to him, at all cost. He felt that familiar sensation crawl up his spine, signalling he was close. "Fuck...fuck Caroline I need you to cum now!" Klaus groaned as he pounded harder into her, he needed her to cum before he did (men's ego). With a few more thrusts and loud moans Caroline released with Klaus following right after. He stayed inside her a little while longer before finally pulling out, laying beside her, luckily the couch was big enough for both of them. He covered he and Caroline's bare bodies with the thin blanket on the floor and brought her against him as close as possible now that they both have caught their breaths.

"Klaus?" Caroline finally spoke.

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you." She sleepily responded.

He smiled into her hair. "No need to thank me, love like I said, I'm already yours always have been." He said before kissing her damp forehead and observed the blonde beauty in his arms as she slipped into a deep peaceful sleep.

**HOPE YOU LIKED! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS 3**


End file.
